Sara Gone Psycho
by Beagle-luv
Summary: Sara is with Griss in a hotel room when things get crazy. For those of you who DON'T support GrissSara. So if you support GSR DON'T READ THIS! I hope this is enough of a warning to those who said I needed a warning. Sheesh, I thought the title was enough!


**My first CSI Fanfic. About Sara gone crazy and well…it's weird. It's not very long but I laughed while I was writing it. Everybody is waaaay out of character so just enjoy.**

WARNING: MAJOR GRISS/SARA DISSING SO IF YOU ARE A FAN OF GRISS/SARA, DO NOT READ THIS!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON' TLIKE THIS FANFIC, THER ARE PEOPLE WHO DO SO MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE B/C I HAVE BETTER THIGNS TO DO THAN READ THE CRAP YOU GIVE ME WHICH YOU CALL REVIEWS!!!

**I DO THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO TOLD ME THAT IT'S SPELLED SARA INSTEAD OF SARAH, (EVEN IF YOU WERE SNOTS ABOUT IT)THAT WAS MY MISTAKE AND I'LL ADMIT IT.**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FAN OF GRISS/SARA!!!!!!!!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FAN OF GRISS/SARA!!!!!!!!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FAN OF GRISS/SARA!!!!!!!!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FAN OF GRISS/SARA!!!!!!!!**

Sara knelt at Grissom's bedside, clutching her robe to her chest and smiled a gap-toothed smile. He grinned back and set his book on the nightstand as Sara slid over to him on the bed, brushing a lock of damp brown hair from her face with one sweep of her hand.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower."

"You're welcome." He looked at her, waiting for her to say something or to make a move to leave.

"I can't believe they decided to remodel the bathroom in my apartment today." She complained. "If I find even one thing missing I'll sue the whole place." She growled.

Grissom adjusted his glasses, pushing them farther up on his nose. "I would too."

Sara stared at him, Grissom wondered why then, she leaned in towards him and he pulled back before she could get too close. She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She grinned.

Grissom jumped off the bed. "I think you should leave."

She got up off his bed. "Why? I'm scared Grissom, I need someone to sleep with me."

Horror crossed his face, not again. "Get away." He held up his hands in front of his face in an attempt to ward her off.

"I love you, Gil." She forced herself into his arms, despite Grissom's struggle to get her away.

"NO!" he screamed and shoved her away.

She suddenly looked really sad and hurt. "Gil? I thought you loved me too." She let fake tears slip down her cheeks.

"Wha-NO!" He felt his back touch the wall.

_Crap._ He thought, looking over his shoulder. In an instant Sara was in his arms again, looking up at his face.

"Gil, sleep with me. I'm sooooo lonely." She fluttered her eyes and put her head in his chest.

Grissom looked around frantically for an escape route. The door was to his left and he inched slowly towards it. Sara, too busy with her obsession didn't notice and kept crooning to him and tracing a finger along his jaw line. He grinned down at her and just as he was going to shove her away and sprint out the door she pulled him onto the bed. She held him down and crushed his face with a kiss until Grissom sat up and sputtered. Sara looked at him questionably then advanced on him again. Grissom wiped his mouth and ran for the door but Sarah grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to the floor. He kicked her off him and ran out the door and down the hall, screaming. The woman at the desk was startled and asked him what was going on.

"She's after me!' he squealed.

"Who? Who?"

"Giiiiil!!!" came a screeching voice from the stairs.

"Oh God!" Grissom moaned. "Hide me!" He jumped behind the counter and hid in the back room.

Sara approached the desk and looked around the lobby. "Can I help you?" The lady asked.

Sara looked at her madly. "Where is he?"

The lady tried her best to look confused. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb!" She pulled out her gun. "Where is he?"

The lady held up her hands. "He's in the back room!" She bawled.

Sara smiled sweetly, "Thank you." And she stuck the gun back in the holster and jumped over the counter, tightening her robe around her waist. "Gil? Gil, darling where are you?"

Grissom was crouched behind a stack of boxes, he muttered various curse words under his breath and crouched lower. Her footsteps came closer and closer until she was right in front of the boxes he was hiding behind. Grissom stopped breathing and watched with wide-eyed fear as she turned around.

"Gil!" She shrieked. "There you are! Silly Gilly! I was afraid you'd left me!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out from behind the boxes, dragging him out of the room and back towards the room. The lady at the counter was whispering something into the phone when Sara wheeled on her and stuck the gun in the woman's face.

"Call the cops and you die!" She hissed then dragged Gil along behind her. She shoved him into the room and then shut the door. She turned on the her heel and marched back out into the lobby and Grissom heard a scream and a gunshot then Sarah came back in with blood specks covering her gun barrel and her hand. She wiped them off on her robe and walked seductively toward Grissom, or it would have been had she not been psychotic. Grissom was as afraid he had ever been as Sara shoved him back onto the bed. He struggled to get away from her but she managed to plant another lip crushing kiss before the sirens of police cars was heard. She ran to the window and glanced out.

"That woman! Damn! She called the cops!" She turned back to Grissom who was wiping his mouth again and he nervously pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'll be back my love." She said happily and kissed his forehead. Then she cocked her pistol and walked out the door. Grissom could hear the shouts and yells of the other cops as Sara fired her pistol. One shot, two shots, three, four, five, six, he lost count. Then it was completely silent and the mumbles of men drifted into the room he was in as he sat cowering on the bed. He heard footsteps up the hallway followed by someone calling his name as they pounded on the door.

"I'm in here!" he screamed. The door was opened and there stood a burly cop with a smart aleck smirk on his face.

000000

"So, Grissom. I heard about you being kidnapped by Sara and forced to stay in that hotel room." Warrick commented as the CSI's sat in the lobby.

Grissom shuddered. "It was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced." He mumbled over his coffee cup.

"Must have been. You were in the psycho ward for a month and a half." Catherine, and the others laughed.

"What did you guys do?" Nick asked.

Grissom sighed, not wanting to recall his horror. "She kept calling me 'love' and tried to be all sexy but it was scary." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "She kept kissing me. It was horrible."

"C'mon. It couldn't have been that bad." Greg teased.

Grissom sighed again. "Let's put it this way. I'd rather be buried alive on top of a bomb than be kissed by her again."

Nick frowned. "No you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." He defended.

Warrick took a bite of a doughnut. "You should have noticed the warning signs when she first asked you to sleep with her." He grinned.

Griss threw a glazed doughnut at him. "Shut up." The others giggled.

"I think he actually liked it, deep down." Nick whispered to Greg. They both burst out laughing, leaving the others confused but smiling.

Grissom shot them a glare and stood up, grabbing his coffee cup and a doughnut then leaving. Nick told them what he had told Greg and they all laughed then slowly trickled out of the room one-by-one until all that was left was a box of doughnuts and a coffee pot with a few dregs of coffee left in it. A woman entered the room stealthily and laid a piece of paper where Grissom usually sat. Then she left quickly, grabbing a doughnut as she went.

The note read:

Gil,

You haven't seen the last of me. Don't worry my love, we will be together again.

Sara.

**Dun, dun, dun…..Ha ha. I wrote this after last season's final episode and I thought that someone here might find it amussing. I did. I really dislike the whole SaraxGrissom pairing going on. (GregxSara forever!!!!!!!!!!) So this was my way at rebelling, for lack of a better word. Let me know what you think! No Flames!**

**11/13: Apparently, there are some jack asses who don't understand what NO FLAMES means, I suggest that all of you go and look it up b/c I'm sick of it. If you don't like the whole dissing of Griss/Sara, WHO CARES???? You shouldn't have read the story. So go find something better to do with your time b/c I'm sick of it!!! Should I tell you what 'b/c' is too? BECAUSE SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND!!!!**

**Peace!**


End file.
